


boner pills and handjobs

by Lia_was_here



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Bisexual JJ (Outer Banks), Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Gay, Gay Sex, Good Friend JJ (Outer Banks), Good Friend John B. Routledge, M/M, Smut, boner pills, handjobs, jj maybank - Freeform, jj x john b, john b routledge - Freeform, just bestfriend things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_was_here/pseuds/Lia_was_here
Summary: jj x john bjj maybank x john b. routledgejust boys being boys, doing normal, friendly activities ;)
Relationships: JJ & John B. Routledge, JJ/John B. Routledge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	boner pills and handjobs

**Author's Note:**

> i tried writing smut again, hope you enjoy it babes!

"How did you even get these?", John b asked confusedly in a high voice, staring down at the pills in his hands.

He had been chilling on the couch, watching some tv when Jj barged into the chateau, tossing a package into his lap and plopping down on the couch next to him, leaning on his shoulder.

"Hi", was all he had said, smiling like a psycho.

Now, he was staring at him, grinning a bit.

"You dont wanna know", he said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oohh, mysterious" John b answered sarcastically, still staring at him like he was insane, "Why do you think this is a good idea?".

Jj shrugged again.

"I just thought it would be fun".

"Fun?", John b sighed.

"Yeah, we could make it into a competition or something". 

"A competition?", John b furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, like try not to touch ourselves and see who folds first, you know?", Jj explained, fiddling with the rings on his fingers.

John b raised an eyebrow at that, which made Jj look away and try to hide his face, blush coating his cheeks.

It was quiet for a few seconds, with Jj staring into the wall and his bestfriend genuinely thinking about it.

"Okay", he said finally, standing up from the couch. 

Jj looked up at him, surprised.

"Wait, really?", he asked, eyes a little wide.

"Yeah", John b confirmed.

"Like, are you forreal?", Jj said then, still not believing he would actually do it.

"I am a hundred procent, actually, genuinely serious", John b chuckled, rolling his eyes at the blond boy in front of him.

Jj nodded and stood up as well, walking into the kitchen with his bestfriend hot on his heels.

They each grabbed a glass of water in silence.

Then, when it actually came down to it, they were both nervous as hell.

"You go first".

"No, what the fuck? This was your idea".

"Come on, please".

"Why are you even scared? Its not that big of a deal".

"You take it then!".

"No, after you".

"Its girls first though".

"Fuck you, Jj".

They argued back and forth for awhile before Jj got tired of it and just straight up swallowed the pill with no hestitation at all.

John b's eyes widened.

"Jesus christ".

"Now its your turn, hurry up".

"Okay okay, chill", John b mumbled before he popped the pill, swallowing it down with a few gulps of water. Jj watched him closely.

"So what now?", John b asked nervously.

"Now we wait half an hour", Jj said simply, grinning.

John b shook his head, sighed and went to sit down on the couch again.

Jj followed after, keeping his space.

"We didnt even decide on any rules yet", John b said when Jj got comfortable on the couch.

Jj looked at him for a second.

"Just dont touch your dick, what other rules do you need?", he chuckled, tilting his head.

John b shrugged and looked at the tv again.

They sat in silence for awhile, except for groaning quietly when they started to get hard out of nowhere.

The first hour was chill, they just continued watching the movie.

30 minutes later though, it started to get difficult.

John b went to place a pillow over his crotch when Jj snatched it from him and tossed it across the room.

"What are you doing? Thats cheating", he huffed.

"I was just trying to hide it so i could ignore it!", John b argued, waving his hands around to try and make a point.

"You were still putting pressure on it!", Jj said smartly.

"Oh my god, whatever", John b rolled his eyes, "This is why i think we should have discussed rules".

Jj laughed a little.

"Its not my fault you dont understand basic knowledge".

"Basic knowledge?", John b echoed, arms crossed over his chest.

Jj didnt say anything, too engrossed in the tv, or possibly just ignoring him.

Another 20 minutes passed and John b couldnt stop getting distracted from the tv by Jj squirming on the other side of the couch.

"Can you sit still?", he asked, slightly annoyed.

"No", Jj answered sassily, still not able to sit still for more than 10 seconds.

John b had one of his hands tightly gripping the tv remote and the other squeezing the armrest, knuckles turning white.

Both of them were struggling, aching to go into their respective bedrooms but not wanting to be the loser, so they stayed right there, trying to distract themselves with the shitty movie that was playing on the old tv.

When it hit 2 and a half hours, John b wanted nothing more than to die on the spot. He saw his chance when he looked around, eyes locking on the bathroom door.

When he stood up, Jj immediatly looked at him.

"You're folding?", he asked, hope in his voice.

John b shook his head.

"Gotta take a piss", he said, maybe a little too suspisciously.

Jj raised an eyebrow.

"You suck at lying".

John b groaned and sunk down on the couch again in defeat.

"I fucking hate this"

"And you think i dont?", Jj said, frustrated.

John b got an idea then.

"What if, uhm..", he started, licking his lips.

Jj tilted his head.

"You said were not allowed to touch ourselves but what if we like..", John b continued, starting to blush.

"Touched eachother?", Jj finished the sentence for him, raising an eyebrow as he looked at his bestfriend.

"Y-Yeah", John b stuttered slightly, face red as he refused to look Jj in the eyes.

Jj didnt say anything for a second and John b panicked, trying to save himself.

"Im just really desperate, I-", he said quickly, but was cut off by Jj scooting closer and putting a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"I get it", he said simply, looking at John b with slightly darker eyes.

He looked really hot.

John b wasted no time in leaning forward to kiss him, groaning softly when Jj kissed back, placing his hand on the back of his neck to pull him closer. 

They made out for a minute, quickly getting even more frustrated than they already were.

"Can you-", Jj mumbled between kisses, shoving John b down on the couch to get on top of him, laying inbetween his legs as he kissed him harder.

John b pulled him down further, tugging at his hair slightly as he moved his hips, accidentally rubbing their bulges together.

Jj groaned into his mouth and started grinding against him some more, making John b buck his hips up and whine, which Jj smirked at.

"Shut up", John b mumbled, blushing even more as he leaned up to try and kiss him again.

Jj pushed his head down against the armrest and John b looked at him, confused and frustrated.

He gasped softly when Jj went to kiss his neck instead, tilting his head to give him better access.

Jj was good, really good. He knew exactly where to kiss.

"If you leave any hickeys im gonna kill you", John b mumbled half-heartedly and Jj grinned, immediatly starting to suck at the spot just below his jawline, making John b moan as he tangled his fingers in the blond boys hair.

"F-Fuck you", He breathed out, making Jj chuckle and kiss his ear as John b tugged at his shirt.

They both took their shirts off, struggling a little since they didnt wanna pull away too much.

John b flipped them over, straddling Jj's hips so he could feel his abs without the other squirming away.

Jj placed his hands on John b's hips, gently moving him back and forth on his lap as he groaned.

"Jesus, can you calm down", John b chuckled, smiling as he leaned down to kiss Jj's ear, knowing just how sensitive they were.

Jj bit his lip to try and keep quiet as John b bit his ear gently, teasing. 

John b started sucking on his neck harshly, most likely leaving tons of purple marks.

"Its payback", he whispered huskily in his ear, smirking when Jj shivered and gulped.

John b's hands were resting on his lower stomach, and he tried to move them lower as he whined softly.

"Beg for it", John b smirked teasingly, joking around, but his eyes darkened when Jj did exactly what he said.

"Please, please please, I need-", he whined louder, looking up at him with desperate eyes as he grabbed his betfriends hand, trying to push it lower down.

John b almost groaned at his whines and immediatly gave in, moving his hand to place on his crotch, palming his erection through his pants slowly.

Jj let out a pornographic moan and threw his head back against the couch, closing his eyes tightly.

John b smirked as he began undoing his zipper, tugging his pants and boxers down slightly, not bothering to stand up and pull them off completely.

Jj was panting slightly, hand tightly gripping the couch cushions as John b wrapped his hand around him.

He stroked his length slowly as Jj squirmed, moaning and biting his lip.

"F-Faster, please", he mumbled.

John b decided to tease him a little by stopping completely.

"No", he grinned, making Jj whine loudly.

"Oh come on, dont be like that", Jj huffed, reaching down to unzip John b's pants.

John b raised an eyebrow and smirked even more.

Jj pulled his bestfriends cock out of his pants and licked his hand before stroking him.

"Fuck, Jj", John b groaned out as he bucked his hips slightly.

Jj hand was soft and warm around him, making his eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure.

Jj grabbed his hand again and tried to get him to touch him again, to which he complied, stroking Jj in the same pace as he was stroking him.

The room was filled with loud moans and heavy breathing. 

John b leaned down to kiss him deeply, shoving his tounge past Jj's lips as he moaned.

Jj pulled away after awhile to breathe out.

"John b, Im gonna-", he said quickly, eyes closed and breathing uneven.

"Yeah, me too", John b said, biting his lip as they both started to jerk eachother off faster.

Jj came first, whimpering in pleasure and John b was only a second after, shooting his load all over Jj's stomach and abs.

They both breathed heavily and John b reached for his shirt, using it to wipe their cum off.

He then slowly got off of Jj and zipped his pants up, watching Jj do the same.

"Fuck", Jj breathed out as they started to calm down, looking at eachother.

"Lets just, not speak of this ever again", John b tilted his head, reaching his hand out.

Jj nodded and shook his hand, eyes a little wide.

They both sat down after that and continued watching the movie, pretending that nothing happened.

And if they were sitting way closer than before, legs touching as they leaned against eachothers shoulders, no one said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all liked it, a little bit out of my comfort zone but hopefully good enough :) thanks for reading <3


End file.
